


tell me about the big bang [podfic]

by someplacelikebolivia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someplacelikebolivia/pseuds/someplacelikebolivia
Summary: Podfic of "tell me about the big bang" by thebrotherswinchester.
There is a part of him that says: you are not human.





	

**Author's Note:**

**Part 1**

[MP3 @ Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zi06qbuh874bcdn/tmatbb_pt1.mp3?dl=0) (65 MB) Length: 1:07:24

**Part 2**

[MP3 @ Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lftfaq56jp4y4s1/tmatbb_pt2.mp3?dl=0) (68 MB) Length: 1:10:44

**Part 3**

[MP3 @ Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k1tw4umsn4spn3o/tmatbb_pt3.mp3?dl=0) (89 MB) Length: 1:32:20

[Download .zip archive @ Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1ftzy2yjfimrwnv/tmatbb.zip?dl=0) (220 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to thebrotherswinchester for allowing me to make this podfic and for being so patient when I took forever to finish it! And thanks to basuralibre for being such a good cheerleader while I worked on my first podfic.


End file.
